marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man
Iron Man, aka Anthony "Tony" Stark, is a Marvel superhero who fights using advanced armor of his own design. He appears in every game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series since Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Backstory Tony Stark was born a mechanical genius. After his parents died, he took over his family's company Stark Industries, which manufactured weapons. Enjoying women and alcohol, Stark didn't seem to care much for the rest of the world, until he was kidnapped by terrorists using weapons of his design. They commanded him to build them a weapon with the help of Professor Yinsen, another scientist kidnapped by them. Instead of a weapon, they took their time to build something to help them escape: a suit of powered armor. Stark used this armor to break out of confinement, but Yinsen was killed during their attempt. Stark decided that using this armor, he would make up for his past sins and help the world. He was rescued and brought back to the US by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who would later become Stark's pilot and the hero War Machine after Stark gave him his own armor. Over the years, Tony Stark has been constantly refining his armor to keep up to date with the times. Also, he became a founding member of the Avengers, a team of superheroes including himself, Thor, Hulk, Giant Man, and Wasp. Hulk quickly quit the group and was replaced by Captain America, who became Stark's close friend. Their friendship was put to the test during the Superhero Civil War over registering secret identities with the government, where Iron Man became the poster-child for Registration and Captain America started a resistance movement. Recently, after the government was taken control of by the villain Norman Osborn and all heroes had to work together to fight him, the heroes of the world put aside their differences and the act was repealed. Appearance Tony Stark is 6'1 and 225 pounds with black hair and a goatee. When in armor, he rises to 6'6 and gains an extra 400 pounds. His Modular Armor is a clunky, red and gold armor with a glowing pentagon in the center of the chest. The new Extremis armor is much more sleek, but shares the same basic design. The most notable appearance is that his chest crystal is now triangular instead of circular. Powers and Abilities Other than Tony Stark's genius level intellect, his physical capabilities are similiar to those of an average human. All of his powers come from his many variants of Iron Man armor, which all have some common abilities such as: * Jet-propelled flight * Repulsor force beams * Unibeam from chest * Extreme durability * Super strength Notably, being infected with a relatively benign form of the Extremis virus allows him to quickly don his Extremis armor at will via skin secretion. In addition, this virus has greatly enhanced Stark's reflexes and has given him the ability to neurally interface with and manipulate many forms of technology from great distances, even when not wearing his armor. Personality Iron Man is a noble hero that will do anything if he believes it will help people, which is why he went along with the Superhuman Registration Act. However, he has also been portrayed as a somewhat selfish womanizer. In the past, he has struggled with alcohol; a struggle that almost ruined his life. He has successfully not drank a sip of alcohol since his victory over his problem. Tony is a friendly man, and is very generous. Because of his high economic status, he often offers job positions to his fellow heroes. Much like his friend, Steve Rogers, Iron Man can be very stubborn when supporting something, such as in the case of the superhero Civil War. Gameplay Iron Man is a projectile specialist, a very defensive keep away character. His Unibeam is great to keep a safe distance between him and the enemy, while Repulsor Blast punishes characters who can get in close combat with him. Not only that, Iron Man has your projectile and anti-air, being a good all-around starter type for most players (or a shoutouclone for that matter), along with great combos and close range situations. Like all veterans from the old Versus Games, his gameplay was refined, with a few gimmicks being fixed and other features being added. He gained slightly more mobility and resistance compared to his previous versions, as well more range in the energy attacks. To supplement his flight, he can now also air dash. However, his real shining grace is his zoning ability; his Unibeam, Smart Bombs, and crouching HP/H are his main projectile attacks, and his standing MP/M, standing HP/H, crouching MK/M are great moves for pokes. His launcher however has low horizontal range where his air combos can be difficult to start up, but like with Wolverine's, it's great for anti-air poking. This gives Iron Man a strong and superior neutral game if one can easily counteract the foes' moves with the proper tactics Iron Man has up his disposal, scoring easy counter hits. A joke in MVC2 was that he was called "Magneto Jr." due to having some nasty flight combos. They somehow still stay intact, and are less of a complaint due to the rebalanced cast, and Iron Man's changes. Also, his crouching HP/H now fires at the ground, and was one of the few projectile normal attacks in the series. Ironically, despite his versatility in zoning and offense, Iron Man lacks strong defensive skills, as his escape options from blocking and his mixups to open up foes are weak without the use of his zoning. His combos tend to be one of the most difficult to master in the series, and often has a high leaning curve. Much of his attacks are also easy to punish at times despite his very strong neutral game, as Iron Man would often need to punish foes himself in order to play safe, and he must decide his options with careful judgment. His crouching HP/H is also a projectile that fires a missile to the ground, but does not hit OTG. In UMVC3, much of Iron Man's attacks and combo potential has been buffed, as well as his air dash being retweaked and slower at the startup, but a few more of his attacks become cancellable. However, at a cost he loses his double jump, but his jump attacks can now be air dash cancelled. Special Attacks * Focus Shot: Iron Man's j.HP/H where he puches forward with a small laser burst with both arms. Can aim it up-diagonally (Upper Shot) or downward-diagonally (Lower Shot). Regardless of which direction aimed, as a normal jump attack it hits overhead. * Unibeam: One of his trademark moves. Fires a laser beam from his chest using the reactor placed inside. Can be used in midair. Seems to have less "durability" to other projectiles due to rebalance and 3D transition. * Smart Bomb: Fires a bunch of bombs from his shoulders. The amount of bombs is regulated by weak attacks (less bombs, but faster attack), normal attacks (good combo between speed and amount) and strong attacks (more bombs, but slower attack). Can bounce an opponent back up via OTG to extend combos. * Repulsor Blast: Cross-shaped overhead laser attack from his hands. Juggles foes and has an odd vacuuming effect. * Repulsor Spread: New move in MVC3. Follow-up to Repulsor Blast where Iron Man causes his reactor to force an instant repulsor explosion to burst-blast opponents away. * Flight: Iron Man can maintain flight like certain characters, used in conjunction with air combos can make Iron Man deadly indeed. Cannot block while doing so and seems to be slower than in pre-MVC3. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos * Proton Cannon (Level 1): '''Fires a huge beam from a shoulder-mounted cannon. At close range, the sudden appearance of the cannon itself can hit the opponent. Also functions as an effective anti-air attack when using it's 45-degree tilt variant, simply called the '''Angled Proton Cannon. * Iron Avenger (Level 3): 'After sending the enemy into the air with an arcing dive attack, Iron Man fires a charged, superpowered Unibeam at the enemy (via unlocking his "power inhibitor" in his quote.) X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Adjusted his air dash properties (startup is slower, but speed is faster). * Removed double jump, but jump attacks can be canceled with air dash. * cr. H. can be canceled. * Increased opponent's untechable time after a cr.H. hit. * Increased hitbox size of H and j.S. * Reduced minimum damage scaling on his normal attacks. * Increased minimum damage scaling on his special attacks. * Commands input during a Repulsor Blast are fixed on the direction he is facing. * Repulsor Spread command changed to pressing H after Repulsor Blast. * Repulsor Spread causes untechable knockdown. * Smart Bomb damage increased. * Decreased untechable time for opponents after a Smart Bomb hit. * Total frames for a ground Smart Bomb have been decreased. * Total frames for Flight are faster. * Number of hits in Proton Cannon (both versions) and Iron Avenger can be increased through rapid buttons presses. In ''Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite Iron Man was one of the first 6 characters to be revealed and the first Marvel character showcased. Iron Man retains the ability to cancel his jumping normals into his air dash but he also has some changes. Iron Man has a new move called Repulsor Ray where he shoots a beam from his hand in front of him moving him forward up to three times in quick succession. This can be done in the air as well and causes a wallbounce if the move hits the opponent while he/she is airborne. Smart Bomb has completely changed, now working like a mine and having keepaway properties instead of simply an OTG and can have two on the screen. Iron Man retains the two variations of Proton Cannon and Iron Avenger as his Hyper Combos for this game. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Iron Man is one of the main characters of the story. Iron Man's Avengers building is one of the central places of rendezvous between the heroes (and the place of communications with Dr. Light) and is also the place where Thanos is being held captive after being taken away from A.I.M.Brella. Conflict between the heroes rise after they can't seem to agree on trusting Thanos, forcing a Civil War-esque dispute between Iron Man (with Chun-Li), who thinks it's too risky to trust Thanos, and Captain America (with Dante), who thinks that trusting him is the only option left. Iron Man is also seen alongside Nova, Ghost Rider, Morrigan, Frank West, Chris, Haggar & Spider-Man taking on a Symbiote-Infused monster summoned by Jedah. After destroying the Symbiote with the aid of X & Zero, the Time Stone reveals to Iron Man a flashback that exposes to Iron Man that Thanos was merely used and played by Death to aid her with Jedah's plan. He keeps this to himself, until he fumbles this to Thanos, thinking that he knew. This utterly angers Thanos and he engages with Iron Man and Frank West in a fight, intending to take the stone away from them to find out for himself. He ultimately does find out that it's true, angering him even more. Thanos takes down Gamora and steals the Satsui no Hado from Ryu, however, he does keep his end of the bargain and finishes the device and leaves Iron Man and Gamora the Time Stone, seeing as he has no use of it. Iron Man then leaves with Doctor Strange with the weapon to finish Ultron Sigma. Witnessing Ultron Omega being weakened by Dante, Thor, Captain Marvel and X, Iron Man summons the Infinity Buster and gives it to X. With the aid of Doctor Strange & Morrigan, Iron Man's Infinity Buster was able to be fired by X into Ultron Omega, finally destroying the monstrous dictator. Iron Man is seen with the other heroes leaving Xgard, contemplating on what to do on rebuilding the newly forged universe between Marvel and Capcom. Tactics Iron Man is a jack-of-all-trades character suitable for beginners, able to operate with both keep-away and rushdown strategies with reasonable effectiveness. He is reasonably fast and agile, and possesses a modest amount of health. However, his leaning curve is high due to lack of defensive escape options, lack of grounded mixups outside zoning, easy-punishable attacks and difficult combo executions. Learning to use Iron Man well usually needs to take time. Theme Song Iron Man's theme is a dance remix from War Machine's theme from '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer Quotes Marvel Super Heroes * Superior tech! (round and match win) * Does the word "obsolete" mean anything to you? * I don't have time for you jokers! * I've got enough problems without having to deal with you jokers! * Take my advice. Learn some new moves! * I've fought AIM flunkies that were tougher than you! (win with high energy) * Not exactly cutting edge, are you? (win with high energy) * I'm going to be pounding out these dents for a week! (win with low energy) * You came close... Time for some modifications. (win with low energy) * You can copy the armor, but you'll never match the man inside! (mirror match) Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' * Battle mode initiated. (intro) * Business calls, so let's make this quick. (intro) * Let's give this new armor a whirl, shall we? (intro) * This is over before it even starts! (intro) * Earth's Mightiest Heroes! 'Nuff said. (taunt) * Let's lock and load! (taunt) * Can't improve on perfection! (match win) * I could've used the Mark I armor and still won this fight. (match win) * Pretty sure I just saved the world. Again. (match win) * What part of "Invincible Iron Man" didn't you understand? (match win) * A shame to waste the good armor on such an easy fight. * Don't feel bad about it. My armor analyzed your weaknesses and calculated every possible attack. * Got to call Pepper. Looks like I'm going to be fashionably late to yet another party... * I don't think I'm always right. I know it. (Ultimate only) * I've had meetings that were more grueling than this. * That took longer than I expected. Time to make some upgrades. * The money, the women, the armor... So, yeah, OK. It's not so bad being me. (Ultimate only) * You put up a good fight, but I had the superior tech, skills and experience. Special Quotes * So. You're doing anything after this? (intro) * This armor knows your next move before you do, Steve. (intro) * Just the arm? What? Can't afford the rest of the suit? (intro) * Let's see who really has the better toys, shall we? (intro) * Nova Force Power versus Stark Tech, huh? Bring it, flyboy. (intro/Ultimate only) * You were a two-bit punk when we first met you're a two-bit punk now. (intro/Ultimate only) * If I win, you're going to call of that lawsuit against Stark Industries. Deal? (intro/Ultimate only) * Told you. A nice candlelight dinner would've been better. (match win) * It's like Civil War all over again... (match win) * Give me a call if you want and ungrade, son. (match win) * Pfft. You call that tech? I'll show you tech. (match win) * In Spanish, your name means 'it doesn't go.' You are aptly named, amigo. (match win/Ultimate only) * Face it, Clint. You are a second-tier Avenger (match win/Ultimate only) * You know, I could use a good lawyer. But no you. I said GOOD lawyer. (match win/Ultimate only) Gallery ironman.JPG|''Marvel Super Heroes'' Pic1 iro.png Iron Man Caution.png Iron Man Danger.png Iron Man.png Iron-Man.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Iron_Man_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds artwork iron-man.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' artwork Colors21.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' alternate costumes 14146d71b3df9f224e0ed8c3a72fd856.jpg|Iron Patriot - DLC costume 402793_214709268609962_143032932444263_491144_1003811710_n.jpg|Iron Man wallpaper aa6a2fe0b5c07d5708c8bb2a9f832c09.png|Iron Man winning pose s_ironman00_bm_nomip_s_ironman00_bm_nomipout.png|Iron Man full victory pose 418330_262254553855433_143032932444263_611555_1657706682_n.jpg|Ultimate Iron Man wallpaper Iron man 1.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' ending part 1 Iron man 2.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' ending part 2 Sprites Trivia * Iron Man was originally going to be in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, but they couldn't get him due to license issues. Acclaim were making an Iron Man game for the SEGA Saturn and Playstation (Iron Man/X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal, a crossover with the eponymous Valiant Comics character that was released in 1996) so that might have prevented Capcom from being able to use him. ** A year later, Capcom wanted to use Iron Man in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, but are told they can't again due to licence issues. However, they found out they were fine to use War Machine so they put him in instead. His time in a Capcom crossover finally came Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. * Eric Loomis, who voices Iron Man in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, also voiced the character in the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! * Iron Man has the Silver Centurion armor, the original Tin Can armor, and the (rarely-shown) Stealth Armor as his alternate color schemes. Ultimate color schemes includes Evil Iron Man from the Capcom SNES game Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems and his Gold Mk-II Armor. His DLC costume is Norman Osborn's Iron Patriot suit. He has special intro dialogue while wearing it. "I can still smell Norman Osborn's hair gel." * His character theme is a remix of War Machine's theme in MvC, which was originally a remix of Iron Man's own theme in Marvel Super Heroes. * On beating Captain America, he says "It's like Civil War all over again." ** This is a reference about the Civil War in the comics and in Captain America: Civil War. * On beating Doctor Doom, he says "Don't think I forgot about what happened in Camelot." This references the infamous Doomquest mini-story, in which Doom and Iron Man were trapped in the Middle Ages. This also explains Arthur's intro for both of them; specifically, Arthur recognizes them as knights. * He says Hawkeye was "a two-bit punk when they first met" in their special intro, referring to Hawkeye's first appearance...as an Iron Man villain. * Iron Man wears his Modular armor in every game up to Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where he equips his Extremis armor. * Iron Man was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. * When on a team with Thor and Captain America in MvC3, Tony will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to them being the core three of the Avengers team. In UMvC3, he will also say this if Hawkeye is part of the team. * When switching out with Captain America in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he yells "Steve!" showing their friendship through referring to each other on a first name basis. * One of his alternate costumes bear a resemblance to the Mark II armor from the movies, which was later upgraded to War Machine. It is actually the color scheme of his original Tin Suit costume from the comics. * In addition to his grey alternate color scheme, which is based on the 'Tin Man' suit he wore in his debut appearance, he also has his Stealth armor and the classic Silver Centurion color scheme as alternate colors. * In one of his taunts Iron Man says "'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'...'nuff said". "'Nuff said" is the well known catch phrase of his co-creator, Stan Lee. * When Iron Man is facing a female opponent, except for Amaterasu, he will quip "So, you doin' anything after this?", a reference to his infamous playboy status in the comics. * Iron Man was shown alongside Morrigan, to match the theme of both craving constant attraction from members of the opposite sex. In Iron Man's case, he is a consummate ladies-man, making advances towards almost every female character in MvC3. * Iron Man's signature Unibeam attack is often "misheard" as "you da beam!" as he announces it in an upbeat tone. This and other various voice clips through the series have become lampooned by fighting game players. * In the Super Mario Bros. Z episode "Brawl On A Vanishing Island," Axem Red summons a Proton Cannon. This could possibly be a reference to War Machine's Hyper Combo in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash Of Super Heroes and Iron Man's Hyper Combo in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age Of Heroes. Also See Iron Man's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Iron Man's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Iron Man's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Iron Man Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Zoning Characters Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Flight Characters de:Iron Man es:Iron Man pt:Homem de Ferro